All is not what it seems
by Jessayra
Summary: 'As you all can see we have a new student that is clearly not in her first year. She is fifteen years old but will be starting in fourth year due to being home schooled. Now everybody Zandrina Riddle will now be sorted.' As soon as he mentioned my last name whispers went flying through the hall, I knew this would happen but I can't help who my father is...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic I've had this idea in my head for a while and just had to write it to see how it turns out. I'm twisting and changing things a bit so please be aware of that Please review and tell me what you guys think.

I was currently standing in Dumbledore's office. Why? Well that's the question isn't it? My mother had been killed one week ago today; our house had been blown up by what they call death eaters. Since then I have been moved from house to house by people I don't even know! It's bloody frustrating to say the least. I'm sitting slumped in a chair in front of the headmaster's huge desk with my wand sitting on it in front of me. I have never attended a proper magic school; I've been home schooled all my life for reason's you will most likely find out very soon. I heard the door open but didn't bother turning around, three people appeared in my line of vision professor Dumbledore sat down in his chair and the other two stood off to the side.

'It's true then Albus you actually found her.'

I looked at the man who spoke he was dressed in all black robes and had black hair that fell to just above his shoulders. I glared at him then went back to staring at my wand.

'Yes Severus I did find her she wasn't that hard to track down after I found out she had been passed through death eaters.'

My head snapped up at that I had been with death eaters for the past week?! They were the ass holes that killed my mother!

'Zandrina this is Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who both teach here at Hogwarts. Now your probably wondering why you're here am I right?'

'Yes.'

He sighed but continued. 'Do you know who your father is?'

'Tom Riddle sir.'

'Do you know who he truly is though?'

I looked at him for a moment before speaking slowly. 'Yes he is known these days as Lord Voldemort my mother told me he is a very dark and dangerous wizard and is barley alive because of Harry Potter.'

'Ah so you know a fair bit then.'

'Of course sir he's my father I have a few pictures of him and me when I was just born and one of him my mother and me that I always keep with me in my bag.'

'I see. Now a lot of people are worried that your just like him but I believe your not correct?'

'No sir I'm actually a really nice and caring person, I'm a bit of a leader well I guess I was in my group of friends… they also have said before that I'm brave and one of the friendliest person they know.' I smiled slightly. 'My mum used to describe me like that but she would also say you don't want to mess with me because I may be beautiful but I'm dangerous and it's best not to get me angry.' I blushed a little looking down at my fingers.

'Hmm I see. Well would you like to attend school here now? I am aware you have been home schooled all your life yes?'

'Yes that's true, I'm pretty sure that I might be behind a year though.'

'Well even though you are fifteen I think it might be best for you to start here in fourth year.'

'That sounds good I guess.'

'Now I got all the things you will need along with robes which you can put on through the door to your right and then follow Professor McGonagall to the great hall where you will sorted along with the first years. Now I must ask do you have any special gifts that you may of required from your fathers side?'

I looked at him then the other two professors who were all looking at me with interest. I looked down.

'I'm a parselmouth.'

'I thought you would be…it seems to be hereditary.'

'I can also speak to other animals…'

'That I didn't know, that's a special gift. Ok well now get changed and I'll see you in the great hall.'

He got up and grabbed some robes of a shelf and handed them to me then walked out of the room followed by Professor Snape.

'Well go get changed Miss Riddle.'

I jumped up at McGonagall's voice and went to the room the Dumbledore had pointed out earlier which turned out to be a bathroom. I quickly changed and folded my other clothes up before walking out and placing them on the desk. I picked up my wand a placed in inside my robe.

McGonagall looked at me. 'Very good now follow me please.'

I followed her out of the office and down a flight of stairs before arriving where a group of very nervous first years stood. I smirked as a few of them backed away from me.

'Ok now listen up everyone I am going to lead you all into the great hall where you will stand at the front facing the stool and the sorting hat which will place you in your house. Zandrina will be placed first as she is going to be in fourth year.'

I nodded to her saying that I understood. She turned around and the doors opened she led us in with me following right behind her and the first years behind me. I could hear whispers and felt all eyes on me; I stood up straighter and walked with pride down the middle of the hall. McGonagall motioned me to come sit on the stool after she picked up the hat. Everyone fell silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

'As you all can see we have a new student that is clearly not in her first year. She is fifteen years old but will be starting in fourth year due to being home schooled. Now everybody Zandrina Riddle will now be sorted.'

As soon as he mentioned my last name whispers went flying through the hall, I knew this would happen but I can't help who my father is.

'QUIET!'

Everyone went silent as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

'Hmmm this one is very interesting… Very smart… very brave and loyal…but oh what do we have here a heir of Salazar Slytherin… very hard indeed.'

Whispers were flying around the hall at the mention of me being an heir of Slytherin.

'Do I put you in Gryffindor… you would do well in there…hmmm no it must be SLYTHERIN!'

The Slytherin table got up and started cheering and clapping. I made my way over to the far side were half way down the table people were making room for me. I sat down and looked to my right to see a girl with mid-length brown hair and hazel eyes, I smiled at her.'

'Hi I'm Zandrina Riddle.'

'I'm Danielle Parker it's nice to meet you.' She smiled at me and pointed to my left side.

I looked to where she was pointing to see a tall blonde haired boy with grey eyes. He smiled at me.

'I'm Draco Malfoy.' He offered me his hand to shake.

'Zandrina Riddle.' I said grasping it firmly. He looked at me and smirked which I returned before letting go and introducing myself to other people.

Before I had even noticed all the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore was standing up to make a speech. We all hushed up and turned our attention to him.

'Well now that we're all settled and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand-alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. Please give a warm welcome to the lovely ladies of Beauxbantons and their mistress Madame Maxine!'

A group of girls ran him in tight fitting blue robes and awed and sighed before relishing butterfly's I was quiet repulsed by all the wiggling of there hips and bums which had all the guys staring at them. I hit Draco over the back of the head with my hand and he turned around and glared at me before rubbing his head. I smirked and turned back to where Dumbledore was waiting for our attention.

'And now our friends from the north the boys from Dumstrange and their High leader Igor Karkaroff.'

These boys came in banging sticks around and making weird noises, one of them started brake dancing and I was trying so hard not to laugh. I noticed the Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum among them. They walked over and sat down at the end of our table I quickly glanced at them before turning my attention back to the front of the hall.

'You attention please. I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this the student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch…'

Professor Dumbledore stood aside as Mr. Crouch approached the front.

'Because of the risks and danger in this tournament no one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter.'

Everyone started yelling out stuff about how it's ridicules and what not. Two identical red headed boys from the Gryffindor table stood up and started yelling that its rubbish. I looked at them before turning to Draco.

'Who are the two identical red-headed boys over there?' I asked pointing towards them.

His lips turned up into a snarl. 'Weasley's.'

'I'm guessing you don't like them.'

'Slytherin's don't really talk to other houses and we HATE Gryffindor's. The Weasley's are all friends with Potter and they are all blood traitors.'

'Hmmm fair enough then.'

'EVERYONE QUIET!'

Everyone shut up and turned their attention to Dumbledore once again. He was standing next to a goblet.

'The goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the Tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flames before this hour Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard tournament has begun!'

He went and sat back down as food appeared on the tables and our plates. After we finished eating we were dismissed. I walked beside Draco and Danielle out of the hall. In the rush of people just outside of the hall I bumped into a girl who I accidentally knocked to the ground.

'I am so sorry! Are you ok?' I asked offering her a hand, which she took.

'I really am sorry I didn't mean to knock you over.'

'I'm fine really.' She looked up and her face fell and took a small step back.

'Are you sure?'

'Y'yeah I'm fine'

'You ok Ginny?' Two voices said at the same time. I saw the Weasley twins as Draco told me; come up behind her and each place a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm fine guys, excuse me.' She brushed past them and raced up the stairs, well that was weird.

'Zandrina are you ok?' Draco came up beside me.

'Yes Draco I'm fine. I accidentally knocked over a girl I was just seeing if she was ok.'

'That girl was our sister.' The twins said at the same time, it was seriously creepy.

'And I seriously don't care!' Draco said rather rudely.

'And why the hell where you seeing if she was ok?' He asked me.

'I didn't know who she was!'

'Come one we have to go to our common rooms.' He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me. I looked back to the twins and gave them a small smile before following Draco towards looked like the dungeons. We came to a dead end.

'Mudblood' Draco said and the wall moved across and I followed Draco through the wall into the common room. It had antique and the finest furniture, and decorated with green and silver.

'The password changes each month and will be posted on the bulletin board. The girls rooms are up those stairs you will be sharing a room with Danielle, Pansy and Celeste.'

'Right thanks Draco, Night.'

'Goodnight.'

I ran up the stairs Draco told me to and opened the door that said 4th on it. I saw Danielle and three two other girls sitting on there beds they all looked at me as I entered.

'Hey Zandrina this is Pansy and Celeste.' Danielle told me.

As soon as I looked at Pansy I knew we wouldn't get along she had her nose screwed up and was glaring at me. I went and sat down next to Danielle and Celeste.

'What's her problem?' I whispered into Celeste's ear.

'Draco took a lot of interest in you tonight and she's pretty much obsessed with him…'

'Ahh right…'

'Anyway the bed behind the door is yours and I guess the window in the corner is your little area, but just warning you because were so far down our windows are actually under the Black Lake.'

'Really, awesome!'

I walked over to my bed and saw a truck with my initials on it. I opened it up to see all of my clothes I had at my friend's house the night my mum had been killed and extra's along with a satchel and all the books and supplies I need. I grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to get changed, I put my robes in my trunk and climbed into my bed.

'Night everyone!'

'Night' said Danielle and Celeste.

I pulled the curtains around my bed and snuggled under my covers falling into a peaceful sleep.

AN: Well I am actually quite happy about this chapter! Hopefully you guys will tell me what you think. I am starting to write chapter two now

**I know I haven't updated any of my other stories lately but I seriously don't know what to write! Hopefully ideas will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok so second chapter… Hopefully you guys like it.**

I woke up to everything being very quiet. I lent over and pulled my blinds back a bit to look at the clock. Six in the morning! What the heck? I groaned before getting up and grabbing my clothes that I noticed now had the Slytherin emblem and colours on them. I took a shower and put my uniform on. I used a quick spell to dry my long black hair and put a little bit of mascara on which made my blue eyes stand out. I sighed I have my mothers eyes I really miss her. I put my tie and blazer on and walked out. I looked at the horrible looking school shoes that were next to my trunk. They must be on crack if they think I'm wearing them it's bad enough with the skirt! I pulled my knee-high black lace up boots out and put them on, then grabbed my cloak and bag before quietly exiting the room. I silently skipped down the stairs and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Draco lounging on the couch. He looked up and smirked at me.

'God Draco I nearly had a heart attack you git!' I hissed walking over to the chair across from him.

He chuckled. 'Not my fault you weren't paying attention.'

'I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early!'

'Well then you need to stop that don't you.'

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and looked around the common room. It's so nice in here!

'So you like it?'

'Like it? I love it!'

'Are you used to having really nice things?'

'Well not really, we had nice things but not expensive. We had the money but my mum believed that I shouldn't grow up used to having everything brought to me you know? It's good though I guess. What about you?'

'We live in the Malfoy manor complete opposite I guess I've always had everything I wanted.'

'Ahh fair enough…'

We fell into a comforting silence; my mind kept ticking back to the Weasley twins.

'Draco?'

'Hmmm?'

'What is it about the Weasley's that make them so bad?'

He looked at me in disbelief.

'The Weasley's are a pureblood family but are blood traitors. They mix with mudbloods and other blood traitors and there friends with Potter. Like I said yesterday there also in Gryffindor and Slytherin's do not get along with them. Anyway why would you care there friends with the boy who nearly killed your father.'

Well he was right about that… I still don't know the twins didn't look too bad…

'You ok Zandrina?'

'Huh? Yeah just thinking. And call me Andy Zandrina is too long.' I smiled at him, which he returned.

'Right well then Andy lets go get some breakfast. Oh and Snape gave me our schedules so here.'

I got up and took it. Hmm well it's not that bad I guess. Draco stood up and walked to wards the exit I followed him out and up the cold stone steps. I felt his gaze on me I looked over to see a smirk plastered on his face.

'What?'

'Your shoes.' He said simply glancing down at them.

'What's wrong with them I think there awesome!'

'Nothing just not many people change there school shoes to boots they usually tend to stick to the uniform.'

'Well I thought they were rather horrible so I'm wearing these.'

He chuckled as we walked up the steps to the great hall. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the door with Professor Snape.

'Good morning!' I said rather cheerfully. Draco looked at me like I was on drugs or something.

'Good morning Miss Riddle, Mr. Malfoy how are you this morning?'

'Good thanks Professor.' Draco mumbled.

'Very well thank you!'

He looked at my shoes.

'What interesting foot wear you are wearing Miss Riddle.'

'I'm pretty sure you mean awesome Professor! I'm sorry but I cannot wear those school shoes it goes against everything I believe in.'

'And what may that be?'

'Expressing myself.' I replied simply.

He gave a short laugh.

'Well then why don't you get some breakfast. Run along you two.'

I waved at them and skipped into the great all dragging Draco by the wrist behind me. I saw the twins, sitting at the Gryffindor table with some guy that looked about there age, another red hair, a girl with long red hair, another girl with brown bushy hair and a boy with black hair and glasses who I recognized straight away as Harry Potter. I smiled and gave them a happy wave, the twins returned my smile while the others looked taken aback. I kept pulling Draco along much to his dismay until we got to our seats, which were in the middle of the table on the far side.

'Why the hell are you so happy?'

'Because I can be, it's better then mopping around all day.'

I turned to see Danielle and Celeste sitting down beside me.

'Morning!'

They gave me a weird look and started to eat.

'Why is everyone so grumpy this morning?' I whined.

'Because were not morning people!' Celeste said grumpily.

'Well you guys are party poopers.'

I let them eat and get over there grumpiness. I turned to Draco.

'Draco do you want to go running?'

He nearly chocked on his pumpkin juice. I started laughing. By now everyone had come down and I decided to start eating.

'Why is the world would you go running before classes?'

'Dunno just feel like it.' I said tasking a bite out of my toast.

'Weirdo.' I glared at Pansy

'Pug face.' I replied simply before getting up and grabbing my bag.

'You coming Draco or shall I meet you at potions.'

'Well I…' I cut him off.

'Wait I don't know where I'm going so leggo!' I said turning to walk towards the door.

I looked back to see Draco still sitting in the same place.

'Git' I said with a smile the Slytherin's that heard me laughed and I turned and walked out of the hall.

I stepped to the side of the entrance and realised again I had no idea where I was going.

'Need some help?'

I jumped pretty high and nearly fell over! I turned around to see the twins laughing behind me. I hit both of them on the shoulder.

'You scared me!'

'We see that.' They both said at the same time. It is seriously creepy!

'So where are you off too?' The one on the right asked.

'Um potions…' I'm not sure if I should be talking to these two…

'Ah potions.' The one of the left said.

'Your lucky you in Slytherin house Snape will actually like you.' The one on the right said.

'Ok hold up what are your names?'

'I'm Fred and he's George.' Said the one on the right… I mean Fred. They both stuck their hands out for me to shake.

I laughed and crossed my arms over and shook them both. 'I'm Zandrina.'

'What a nice name.' Said George.

'But we already knew that, you became a pretty hot topic over night around here.' Said Fred.

Well I thought that would of happened…

'So are you guys going to show me where to go?'

'Of course we are, right Fred.'

'Right George.'

I laughed again. 'Ok so which way then?'

They linked their arms through mine and started to lead me towards the dungeons. We came to a classroom and stopped.

'Well this is it.' Fred said letting go of me.

'Yep so we shall she you later…'

'Maybe at lunch' Fred finished for George.

I smiled. 'Thanks guys.'

They turned and walked back the way we came down. I turned around to see only Gryffindor's lined up and not a single Slytherin in sight. I noticed Harry Potter and the girl and boy that he was sitting with earlier. Potter noticed me and walked towards me flanked by his friends.

'Riddle what were you doing with the twins?' He asked sounding curious; do people actually mind their own business around here?

'I didn't know where to go so they showed me. Why do you care?'

'I wouldn't but it's not exactly normal for a Slytherin to be acting nice to Gryffindor's.'

'Well I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations.' I said. I could hear people coming up behind me.

'What do you want Potter?' Draco spat at him.

'None of your business Malfoy.'

'He didn't do anything to you did he?' Draco asked looking down at me, sliding an arm protectively around my waist. By the sounds of the whisper's I'm guessing he doesn't care about people to often. I noticed people starting to walk into the classroom.

'No he didn't Draco I'm fine and also I can take care of myself, but thanks for asking.' I gave him a smile as I slipped out of his grasp and walked into the classroom taking a seat on the Slytherin side in the middle of the room. I took my potions book out as Draco sat down beside me; I saw Celeste and Danielle sit down at the desk next to ours. Everyone was quiet as Professor Snape walked down to the front of the class.

Well Potions was uneventful and so was Charms. Professor Flitwick had asked me to stay back to ask me a few questions on where I was at with that class. I had told Draco, Danielle and Celeste to go ahead and I'll meet them in the Great Hall for lunch. Which takes me to where I am now walking through the doors.

'Hello!'

I jumped and turned around at the same time.

'Bloody hell stop doing that!'

Fred and George where standing in front of me with massive smiles on there faces.

'Why would we stop…' Fred started.

'When it's so bloody funny?' George finished.

'You two are really creepy how you say things at the exact same time and finish each other's sentences.' I said crossing my arms.

'Why thank you Miss Riddle.' They both said at the same time.

I let out a small laugh.

'Andy come on!'

I turned to see Danielle Celeste and Draco all looking at me Danielle waved me over.

'Well I'm being called see you guys later.' I started walking over to my table.

'Bye Drina!'

I turned around quickly to yell at which ever one had called me that but they were already sitting down. I sighed and walked over to the table and sat down between Draco and Danielle.

'Why were you talking to…them?'

'Well Danielle I can't answer that because I don't know myself.' She looked at me weirdly.

I laughed. 'They showed me to potions this morning.

'Ahh fair enough.'

'How is that fair enough?' Draco sounded disgusted.

'Draco just because of what ever rivalry our two houses have or the hate you have towards Potter does not mean I can't talk to them.'

'But there blood traitors!'

'And there very nice. Just because people have been labeled by other people does not mean you have to judge a book by it's cover.' I placed a piece of pie into my mouth as Draco just sat there staring at me.

I sighed. 'I get along with everyone Draco it's just who I am.'

'Then how are you in this house apart from being Slytherin's heir?'

'Because I have all the Slytherin traits as well I'm smart, sly, cunning and you do not want to get me angry or cross me on a bad day. But I also get along with everyone and I'm a bubbly person.' I gave him a look that said deal with it.

'Wow I guess I just didn't expect…'

'What you didn't expect that the daughter of Voldemort wouldn't be a bubbly and nice person?'

Everyone winced when I said my father's name. I ignored them and went back to eating.

**AN: Ok I know I kind of just cut it off but the next chapter is going to be much longer and more in-depth. Reviews please and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update! I have had no idea what to write for this story so I left it for a bit. Hopefully I will be able to write a few chapters.

Danielle, Celeste and me are currently sitting on one of the bench's surrounding the Goblet of Fire, we decided to sit here doing our homework while watching people put there names in the Goblet. Hermione Granger as I found out is the girl that hang's around with Potter, she's sitting a couple of steps down in front of us reading a book while Ron and Harry where standing with a few other boys. I watched with amusement as the twins run in claiming they have made a potion that will let them enter the cup.

'It's not going to work' Hermione said in a singsong voice.

I continued to watch as the tried to convince her that it would. I couldn't help but laugh when they got thrown out of the circle and grew long beards.

Everything went quiet when Victor Krum walked in and put his name in the cup. He smiled at Granger before walking out of the hall. I watched as more people continued to walk in and drop their name in the cup. I got bored after an hour though.

'Ok I'm bored I need to do something else rather then just sit here, are you girls going to come or stay here?'

'I'm going to stay here for a while. I want to check out the Dumstrange boys.' Celeste said cheekily.

'I think I'll stay with her.' Danielle smiled at me.

'Ok well I'll see both of you later.'

I walked out of the great hall walking nowhere in particular. I ended up down at the black lake sitting with my back up against the tree. I looked out across the water staring at the ripples it was making. I heard footsteps coming my way so I looked over my shoulder to see one of the twins making their way towards me. Remember which one is which was going to get very annoying, very fast.

'Hey shouldn't you be in the hospital wing still?' I asked slightly joking.

'Apparently I was allowed to go, George is still in there though.' He replied slightly smirking.

So this is Fred.

'And you just left him there?' I was a bit shocked.

'He told me to. I was making my way back to the great hall when I saw you leaving so I decided to follow you.'

'Creep.' I said.

He laughed as he sat down beside me.

'So what brings you out here? I thought you would be still in the great hall watching the Durmstrange boys with your friends.'

I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

'Yeah I'm not really one to be hung up over boys. I'd much be out here, I love nature.'

I looked over to see his face with a look of surprise on it.

'What, not what you where expecting?'

'Not really…but I guess you seem t be full of surprises hey?'

'I guess so.' I mumbled.

We sat in silence for a bit. Before I broke it with a question that I wanted to ask him.

'Why do you and George talk to me? I'm a Slytherin…'

He looked at me for a moment before a cheeky smile emerged on his face.

'And you're the dark lords daughter. Your not a normal girl Drina.'

I scowled at him for calling me that. I hated that nickname. He looked back at me with an eyebrow raised and my expression softened. I didn't get the same feeling of hatred when someone called me that.

'What you don't like being called that?' He asked guessing.

A confused expression crossed my face.

'Not normally no, I hate it in fact but I don't mind it from you I guess…' I said trailing off.

A big smile crossed his face and I immediately felt happy that I said he could call me Drina.

'And I'm not normal I guess…but I don't want to be treated differently because of who my father is. No one knows me but they already stay as far away as possible from me. Harry's already had a go at me because you and George showed me to potions the other day.'

'Yeah Harry you may have a problem convincing. Gryffindor's in general really.' He told me.

I looked back out across the water.

'Then why do you two talk to me?'

'I know your not evil…and so does George.'

I chuckled dryly. 'I wouldn't be so sure Fred. You haven't seen me when I'm angry, trust me that's something you don't want to see.'

'I'm pretty sure I could handle it.' He said.

I turned my head to look at him. He was looking straight back at my eyes with no expression on his face. I quickly blinked and looked away.

'You don't know what you're dealing with.' I mumbled.

'Then show me.'

**AN: Ok so I know that it was very short but I am so happy I actually can write this story again! I hope it was ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

I had left Fred down by the lake. I didn't know how to respond to what he had said to me. So I left. Yeah I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but I did it. I had my close group of friends but I never got close to anyone else and I never really talked to guys that much. Most people were a bit scared of me; they had come across my temper from time to time, which wasn't really something many people wanted to be an audience of.

What I was even more confused with was the fact that he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin the house were natural enemies to start with, but I'm their heir, Voldemorts daughter. My father wants to kill his brother's best friend! This just made no sense. A Slytherin wouldn't pick a fight with me, then alone a Gryffindor. So why would one want to get to know me? Why would he want to see the real me when I'm angry? Why would he want me to show him the ugly side the evil side that I couldn't help but inherit from my father? I know they say everyone has a choice and to an extent that's true. I am good I get along with everyone. I am a nice person but I have my evil side, the side that comes out when I get angry and sometimes slips out when I'm battling or practising spells. I've been controlling that more though. I just don't want Fred to get in the middle of that, I don't want him involved with me when my father comes back. I don't think he would approve of his daughter hanging around with Gryffindor's.

And yes I said when he comes back. I have a feeling he will be back soon. Daughter's instinct I guess. I know it sounds stupid but I know it's true. I would probably try and find him myself if it wasn't for the fact of me being at school and Dumbledore probably making sure I don't do anything like that, I might have actually tried to search for him. But I know deep down that my father wouldn't want me to do that. He would want me to stay in school and learn everything I can. I know I'll meet him someday and I want to. My mum's dead he's all I have left that I know of.

I'll be honest though. I am a bit scared though. He is Lord Voldemort. I mean I have heard the stories but I don't know what he's going to be like with me. I'm not sure if he's going to be really tough on me and expect me to follow all his orders or not. I guess that's just something I'll learn in time though.

I had made my way through the castle and down to the dungeons. I walked around the corner to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Professor Snape was walking towards me at the same time.

'Ah Miss Riddle just the person I was looking for. Would you mind coming to my office for a little chat?' He asked me with a thin smile.

'Of course professor.' I said politely. He held out his arm as for me to lead the way.

I walked in front of him leading him through the potions room and into his office. He closed the door behind himself and took a seat behind his desk. I sat down in the one across from him and crossed my legs waiting for him to start talking.

'Miss Riddle you know that I am aware of who your father is.'

I nodded.

'Tell me do you know of any other family beside you father who is alive?'

I shook my head. 'I know that everyone on my father's side is dead and my mother was the last of hers. I don't have any left surly.'

'That's untrue before you father went after the Potters he made me your Godfather.' He said. I looked at his face searching to see if he is telling me a lie.

'Really?' I asked still a bit unsure.

'I have the paper to prove it.' He went to move to get it but I stopped him.

'No it's ok I believe you.'

We sat there in silence for a moment before a massive grin broke out on my face.

'This is awesome!' I said.

I saw a small smile come across his face. I stood up and walked around his desk and lent down and gave him a hug. He seemed a bit shocked but returned the hug. I walked back around and sat back down in my chair just as there was a knock at the door. He got up and walked over and opened it, a Slytherin boy who looked to be in his second year stood there with a letter. He thanked him and took the letter, closing the door before walking back over to his desk. I watched as he opened it and his eyes scanned the piece of parchment. He folded it back up and placed it down on his desk before looking at me.

'Were you with Fred Weasley earlier Zandrina?' He asked me with a straight face.

'Um yeah just before I came here, we were down at the black lake.' I said. '…Why?' I asked slowly.

'I think a couple of people may be a bit concerned of your intentions.' He told me.

'My intentions, what do you mean?' I asked confused.

'Why are you talking to Mr Weasley exactly?' He clarified.

'Because he's nice, what kind of question is that professor?' I asked him getting a bit irritated.

'It just isn't normal for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be taking then alone a Gryffindor who hates Slytherin's and a Slytherin heir.' He explained.

'Why is it that I'm expected to only talk to Slytherin's?' I stood up as I started to raise my voice. 'I'm not my father! Hell I don't even know him!'

'Calm down Zandrina.' He said to me.

'Doesn't anyone want me to have friends here?' I watched as his face softened a bit.

'Of course they do, but they just expect them to be Slytherin's.'

'Well I do have friends that are Slytherin's. I have Draco, Danielle and Celeste but the girls aren't even that fully relaxed around me. No one in that house is except for Draco and their all Slytherin's!'

Professor Snape didn't say anything. He just let vent. I took a deep breath and sat down in the chair again.

'And beside's I don't think I could get rid of Fred even if I wanted to.' I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear.'

'What do you mean?'

'He's just so relaxed around me and way to trusting. He said that he knows I'm not evil and I said that he hasn't seen me when I'm angry, and he replied, "I think I could handle it".'

I paused, thinking.

'I then told him he doesn't know what he's dealing with.'

'What did he say to that?' He asked me.

'Then show me.'

'He said that?' He asked a little bit shocked.

'Yeah, I just don't know what he means. I don't know why he would want to get to know me. I don't think even Draco would want to get to know the full me.'

'Your right there he wouldn't.'

'From day one Fred and George have both talked to me. I don't think that's going to change much. I just don't know what to do about Fred; I can't get what he said out of my mind.'

'Do you mind me asking, what you said to him after that?' I looked at him for a moment.

'I didn't say anything. I ran.'

'I see. That probably wasn't the best thing you could have done but we can't help that now, can we?'

'I guess not.' I mumbled.

'Well for now it's probably best for you to make your way back to the common room; I have to attend a meeting with the headmaster.'

'Yes sir.' I replied and stood up.

'Oh and Zandrina?'

'Yes?'

'Seeming I'm your godfather, out of classes you may call me Severus. That's only if you want.'

I smiled. 'Id like that.'

I then turned and walked out of his office and through the potions classroom. I made my way through the dungeon hallways to the common room.

'_Password?'_ The stone snake hissed at me. Every snake painting in Hogwarts seems to know I can speak parseltongue and they seem to appreciate it. They tell me they haven't had a true Slytherin in these walls for many, many years. I knew they meant not since my father.

'_Mudblood.'_ I said back in parseltongue.

It hissed in appreciation and slid to the side opening the wall up for me to step through. A few people were scatted around the common room but I knew most of them would be in the Great Hall or around the school grounds somewhere seeming it was a nice day.

I spot Draco on the couch; I quietly walk over and sit down next to him.

'Andy, I haven't seen you around where have you been all morning?' He asked me.

'Well I was out by the black lake and Fred joined me so I talked with him for a little bit and then I made my way back here but got intercepted by Snape and he wanted to talk to me about a couple of things. I just got back from his office.' I told him.

He nodded. 'What did Snape want?'

'He wanted to tell me that he's my Godfather.' I said.

He looked a bit shocked. 'Really?'

'Yeah, apparently my father made him my Godfather just before he went after the Potter's and he has the papers to prove it.' I replied.

'Well that's interesting; The Dark Lord must really trust him.'

'That's what I thought too.' I said thoughtfully.

We both sat there for a while before Draco broke the silence.

'It's lunch time, are you going to come to the Great Hall Andy?'

'I suppose so.' I said standing up.

I led the way out of the common room and waited for Draco to come through the wall. We walked side by side in silence through the dungeons and up the stairs. As we walked through the doors and into the Great Hall my eyes immediately locked wit Fred's. I quickly looked away before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him over to the Slytherin table and sitting down. Draco watched me carefully while we ate lunch, trying to analyse my sudden change in behaviour. I felt someone standing on the other side of the table across from me. I looked up and my eyes met Fred's once again.

'What do you want Weasel?' Draco sneered at him.

'Can we talk Zandrina?' He asked me quietly completely ignoring Draco's question.

'I'm busy Fred.' I said looking down.

'You've finished eating and we need to talk.' He said firmly.

I looked at him. 'Fine but you have five minutes, I have plans with Draco.'

Draco looked at me weirdly before smirking at Fred.

I got up and walked along the table meeting Fred at the door. I could feel most of the eyes from the Gryffindor and Slytherin table's watching us as we walked out of the hall and down the hall a bit. I stopped and turned to him leaning up against the wall but not meting his eyes.

'Ok, talk.' I know I sounded a bit rude but I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I'm still confused about what happened earlier with him.

'Look what happened earlier down at the lake?'

'I don't know Fred why don't you tell me?'

'You walked off on me Drina!'

I tried to hold a smile in when he called me that.

'I'm sorry ok! I didn't know what to say.' I said

'You didn't know what to say? I just told you I wanted to get to know you, the real you, bad side and all and you didn't know what to say?' He exclaimed.

I looked down. I honestly still don't know what to say to him, what's more confusing is that I'm usually getting angry by now when someone talks to me like the was he is now, but I don't even feel close to it.

He sighed and moved closer to me, he placed a hand on my waist and placed his fingers under my chin with the other to lift my head up. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and looked me in the eyes.

'Drina I don't know what it is but there's something about you that makes me want to get to know you.'

'I'm not someone you want to get close to Fred.'

'You're afraid I get it, but I'm not scared why you can't see that?'

'Because you don't know what you're dealing with. I know I said that before but it's true. When I get mad no one wants to be there, I have a bad side and a bad side mixed with magic doesn't go to well.'

I paused. 'Look at my father. What he become, what he is. I don't want to be like that! But it's there and being angry makes it come out. And the magic is just one side of me.'

He hadn't moved. He was still stroking my cheek and he was still looking me in the eyes.

'I don't care! I don't care about any of that! I just want to know you. I'm asking you to let me in and show me…just show me Drina.' He said the last part slowly.

I averted my eyes to the ground before moving them to look at his face again. He was looking down at my lips. It took me a few seconds to process what he was thinking. He leaned towards me and I went to process but his lips were on mine. I tried to fight myself into pushing him away, but I couldn't. Our lips moved in sync with each other's as he pulled me closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest and gripped his shirt before moving one up into his hair gripping it through my fingers and impossibly bringing him closer to me.

We pulled back and he rested his forehead against mine. We stood there catching our breath before I realised what just happened. I pulled back quickly and did what I seemed to do best around Fred.

I ran.


	5. Authors note about Mary-Sues PLEASE READ

Ok So I had a guest write a review saying that my OC is 'the worst Mary-Sue I've seen in a while.' I just thought I'd let you know she's nothing like me, not the same personality even the looks are different. She is not completely flawless. She will definitely have them, even if there not they're yet.

I am sorry if the character does appear that way! I had no way intended her to be perfect and flawless! I will be changing that but I am glade someone pointed it out.

I do respect your views and comments though but I just wanted to clear that up and voice my opinion.


End file.
